


The Universal Constant

by Arlene0401, bfketh, erenbaeger, Monsoon, raindrop_rouge, shulkie, sugarplumsenpai, synstruck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bram Stoker References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dracula Influence/References, Gothic, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Smut, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsoon/pseuds/Monsoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_rouge/pseuds/raindrop_rouge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/pseuds/shulkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/synstruck/pseuds/synstruck
Summary: This multi is a collaborative effort on behalf of several fic authors each writing a ficlet inspired by the last line of the preceding fic. The only common factor is the ereri pairing. Everything else.... who knows?Chapter 1 by Monsoon:Stranded in the mountains during a relentless blizzard, the outlook is looking pretty bleak for Eren. Even if he could somehow manage to successfully navigate through the snowstorm, he wouldn't dream of returning home without what he trekked out here for in the first place; the sabre of a legendary Smilodon. But all the training in the world won't prepare him for the real thing when he unwittingly stumbles upon the very creature he'd been hunting while trying to seek shelter.Those tribal tales really didn't do the myth justice...





	1. SABRE by Monsoon

**Author's Note:**

> As we all base our pieces on the last line of the previous fic, we literally have no idea what we're going to end up with therefore this project if going to be one helluva mixed bag. **Relevant tags and warnings will be added concurrently with chapter updates. Anything heavy will be mentioned in advance in the Author's Notes for good measure.** There is really no guarantee of any continuity as the decision to do so is at the discretion of each individual writer, but we guarantee whatever follows will be just as quality and amazing in its own right!
> 
> Also, shout-out to Crunchy ([mongoose_bite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/works)) for the title, sparing me having to publish with the WIP title 'FrankenFic'.
> 
>  _Please_ remember to leave kudos and especially comments on every update as each chapter is written by a different author and we all want in on the love! Enjoy~

How embarrassing, Eren thought, were he to die like this.

His numb fingers were like blocks of ice stuffed under his armpits and he’d long ago stopped feeling his toes in his waterlogged boots. It was a wonder his running nose hadn’t frozen to form icicles from his nostril but he supposed that too would come in time. They’d find his frozen corpse after the ice thawed and the huntsmen dared venture into the woods again. They’d see his tattoos, black stylized flames licking up his arms and ringing his throat like a jagged fiery garland, and they’d laugh. One of the Fire-God’s war-boys, forsaken and frozen on a snowy mountaintop. They’d say he must have done something to anger the God and incur his wrath. Maybe he had?

Eren wiggled his nose and felt the beginnings of frost on his upper lip crack and give. It was happening. The icicles. He surged to his feet and rubbed furiously at his frozen face with his frozen fingers. Then he jumped around a bit to get the blood flowing again, trying not to think about how concerning it was that his feet felt like ice blocks clumsy and heavy on the ends of his legs.

“Fuck!” He kicked his satchel – that should have hurt but it didn’t – and watched numbly as a frozen apple rolled across the frozen cave floor.

He couldn’t go back. He wouldn’t _make_ it back for one; not down the treacherous mountainside in this ghastly blizzard, but he hadn’t finished yet anyway. What was more shameful – returning home without the Smilodon tooth that would secure his place among the clan warriors, or dying out here frozen like a common fool?

Eren’s breaths were heavy and rasping, misting the air in front of his face with precious heat his body probably couldn’t afford to spare. He would die out here. Jean was next, and he’d probably succeed in his quest spurred purely with desire to outdo Eren even in death. If Jean had gone first, Eren would have finished for sure. He hadn’t even _seen_ a Smilodon today. Had lost its tracks mere hours into his hunt thanks to the ill-timed blizzard. Who would hunt for his family when he was dead? His father was a medicine man, and while his sister could probably take any of the clan boys if she set her mind to it, it wasn’t _proper_. They’d say it was how the Gods willed it. They weren’t destined to survive. A family that couldn’t sire a son strong anough to brave the winter and the giant cats deserved whatever fate that came to them.

A tear rolled down Eren’s cheek and it felt searing on his near-frozen skin. It was anger in those tears. Anger, frustration, and furious shame, all at himself. A failure.

A noise at the mouth of the cave had him whipping around, dagger at the ready. His grip was clumsy on the hilt, his fingers unfeeling and uncooperative. Outside in the purple and deep blue of the burgeoning night, a dark shape lumbered into focus from the blizzard. Low and broad, its movements were slow and deliberate as it headed straight for the cave mouth and shelter. It was hard to make out any features in the low light. Eren hadn’t attempted a fire yet, and the moonlight offered little aid, but the silhouette was definitely moving and definitely coming closer. And it was big.

A Smilodon. There was nothing else that big up here. The buffalo kept to the valleys and their herds and the deer didn’t bother with caves.

Eren’s eyes darted to his spear by his satchel, then back to the lumbering shadow. He could grab it. He had to grab it. A mere dagger was nothing against the twin sabres and formidable muscle mass of the giant mountain cats. He needed reach.

He needed fire.

But he was cold and desperate and a little bit verging on unhinged. He was nowhere near the tranquil mind-set needed to commune with the elements. He wasn’t a Fire Warrior yet. He was cornered in a cave and he couldn’t feel any of his extremities. At least mauled by a Smilodon was an honourable way to go. They’d say he’d been close. They’d think he’d tracked it this far through the snow and storm and tried to herd it into the cave or something clever and cunning like that.

Suddenly the shadow jolted. It jerked awkwardly to the side, seeming to twitch and spasm like something in its death throes. Then upright, hunched over on hind legs. It staggered closer the whole time, meandering on unsteady legs towards the cave mouth like a drunkard. A series of sickening crunches like the snap of a frozen bough giving under heaped snow or splintering ice echoed loudly around the cavern. It came from the Smilodon. It was sharp and startling and Eren yelped in surprise, flinching back and stumbling over his own feet. That seemed to startle the Smilodon in turn because suddenly it froze, slumped against the cave wall, still nothing more than an undiscernible mass with the moonlight at its back. It only then seemed to register Eren’s presence and he saw its head – what must have been its head now that it towered over Eren on its hind legs – twitch upwards like it was testing the air. Smelling him.

Eren could see now that it was still, the gentle heave of its great frame as it panted. This strange beast that stood on hind legs and tottered around like a newborn babe breathed heavy like it was as winded and exhausted as Eren was. He knew the myths about the Smilodon; he’d listened to the tales of the titan cats that roamed and reigned the mountains ever since he was a boy, and he had especially liked the ones about them being the descendants of an ancient race of were-beasts. Half-human, half-cat warriors that could shift between the two forms at will. They’d been amazing and fun, but they were tales. Just stories.

He was hallucinating. Driven mad with cold and fear.

The creature struggled forward, warily now that it knew he was there. Smelled his fear and tension.

“Put down your knife.”

Eren was so shocked he dropped it. Dropped it and tripped back onto the floor to land hard on his behind. The voice that had come from the creature was raspy and rough with disuse, but undeniably human. He watched it near and his heartbeat was rabbiting wildly in his chest as he saw the beast for what it was; a man with a Smilodon pelt draped over him like the ceremonial mantles the clan Chiefs wore. The hollowed out skull of the long dead beast crowned his head, its sabres curving down on either side of a pale white face. Two vertical black lines were painted from the corners of his mouth down to his chin like stylized canines and charcoal ringed his pale grey eyes in a bold dark outline that angled out to his temples cat-like.

Those feline eyes looked him over dispassionately. The regarded his frosty furs, black tattoos, and discarded weapons and drew some conclusion that terminated in a decidedly unimpressed snort.

“Fireboy,” The man mused. Eren realised now he wasn’t that tall at all, maybe just a few inches over five feet, but the Smilodon skull gave the illusion of an imposing height. “Sing me a fire.”

It took a moment for Eren to catch on the fact that he had been addressed. Then a little longer to get his mouth working.

“W-What?”

“A Fire. That is what you do, isn’t it?” The man wore clothes of oiled deerskin that couldn’t possibly be enough protection against the cold, yet he didn’t shiver like Eren did in all his thick layers. He slid a long look at Eren – Eren had never seen eyes that colour, or even skin that colour – and his expression was puzzled. “That is what your other painted men do.”

“The Fire Warriors?”

“Warriors?” He said the word with a light laugh, like given the choice, it wouldn’t be the word _he’d_ pick for them. He shrugged and crouched by Eren’s feet, picking up his dropped dagger and inspecting it carefully. He ran a pale thumb along its blade.

“I’m not a Fire Warrior.” Eren’s voice was a whisper, still stunned with disbelief. “Not yet. Not until…” His eye darted to the sabres of the man’s Smilodon pelt. The man seemed to know what he was thinking – he seemed well-enough versed on his clan customs to identify the tattoos – because he touched his fingers to a white bone tooth framing the side of his face. He sighed in disappointment, tossing Eren’s dagger across the cave towards his spear and satchel. Eren looked after it with dismay. He wasn’t sure if that had been a conscious move on the stranger’s part to disarm him or if he’d just thrown it to the rest of Eren’s belongings without another thought. Either way, Eren was now unarmed and on his back with a strange man who didn’t feel the cold, had probably taken on a Smilodon at least once and come out victorious, and while short, was certainly not lacking otherwise in physique. His chest was broad and his bare arms knotted with lean muscle. No wonder he’d scoffed at Eren’s use of ‘warrior’. Eren was terrified and perhaps his brain a little frostbitten, because the man was also beautiful in an otherworldly way. His skin was almost translucently pale and completely unscarred. His hair was short and ink black, and his stunning pale eyes were unlike anything Eren had ever seen.

“Are you real?” Eren breathed. The man looked at him and Eren couldn’t hold his eye long. His gaze slipped down his pale neck to his collarbones and he swallowed nervously. “Am I dreaming?”

The man crawled towards him on his hands and Eren held his breath. His movements were eerily feline, his shoulders rolling like a prowling cat and those eyes unblinking and watchful in a head held steady while he moved. And he was inches away. Eren could feel his breath, warm and real, against his face. The heat of his body cut through Eren’s layers of furs faster than the cold.

“If you were,” The man said, and his voice was a purr that slithered down Eren’s spine and pooled in his gut. “…What would you do next?”

“I would ask,” Eren glanced between the man’s eyes and his lips, his mind unable to decide which was more dangerous. “For a tooth.”

“I ask for fire in return.”

“I can’t make it yet. Not without tinder and flint.”

The curl of his lips was predatory. It made Eren’s heart race with adrenaline, but he was feeling something very different to fear.

“I want warmth,” The pale-eyed man insisted.

“There are other ways…” And he didn’t know what he was saying. His mouth was working on its own, but the man’s smile was a pleased one so he let it run its course. He closed the gap between them. Until their lips were a beat apart. Until he could feel their breaths mingling and evening out. His fingers threaded in the thick, coarse fur of the Smilodon pelt and he thought of the stories his mother used to tell him laden with morals, hidden lessons, and cunning innuendos. Conquer the Smilodon. Claim its tooth.

Such broad instructions almost begged an imaginative interpretation.

“If I warm you,” Eren began cautiously. “If I can make you sweat and flush and throw off your pelt. If I can make you beg for mercy.” The other man’s eyes were dark with interest, watching him like he was an injured bird that had fallen within pouncing range. Eren forged ahead, gaining some confidence in the knowledge he wouldn’t be looking so smug in a moment. “...You will give me your tooth?”

Ink-black lashes flickered from kohl-lined eyes. His grin was wolfish, canny, and wild. Eren matched the were-cats vicious smile and felt him lean in, dry lips brushing the curve of his ear. The hairs along Eren’s neck stood on end in exhilaration and electric anticipation.

“You have my word.”


	2. ANTIQUES by Arlene0401

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an antiques dealer, Levi is used to all kinds of spoilt and eccentric customers. But being summoned all the was from the hustle and bustle of Victoria London to a secluded estate in the Black Forest is novel even to him. Just who exactly is his elusive host? Haunted by erotic nightmares and watched by invisible eyes, Levi seeks the truth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Monsoon already explained, we were given the last line of the previous chapter as prompt. Whether we read or took peeks at what the others had written was up to us. So I did take a peek at the last paragraph of “Sabre”… and scrolled up… and up… and before I knew it I had gobbled the entire thing up and astral projected out of my body and onto a higher plane of existence. The bottom line was, I didn’t stick to just running with the last line but made my “Antiques” ereris a reincarnation of “Sabre”. Hope you enjoy!

“You have my word.”

The words echoed in Levi’s head as he tossed and moaned in his sleep. The dream was so incredibly vivid he could actually feel scorching hands on his skin, smell sweat and sex mingled with the fainter scents of forests and wood fires. Mindlessly, he ground his hips into the mattress, and when the pleasure reached a crescendo he awoke with a choked whimper.

For a moment, Levi was disoriented. Why was he lying on sheets instead of pelts? What was this room he was in? As the hammering heartbeat in his ears subsided, memory kicked in. He was in one of the guest rooms of the Jaeger estate, by request of Graf Jaeger, and his job was to make an auction catalogue.

Levi Ackerman was an antiques dealer, a very good one, and he was used to rich, spoiled and quirky customers. But being summoned all the way to the Black Forest to set up an entire household for auction was a first even to him. How his provenience had gotten this far he couldn’t tell. The count refused to meet him in person.

He winced at the sticky feeling of cooling seed on his skin and nightshirt, and untangled himself from the sweaty and crumpled sheets to change and clean himself up. The estate was so far away from any other settlement and so old-fashioned it had neither electric lighting nor running water, so he had to make do with the cold remains in the washstand pitcher.

While Levi shivered in the coolness of the room, he pondered over his strange and erotic dream. Primitive tribes and shape-changers, and himself being something half man, half cat? Making passionate love to another man? Ridiculous. And yet, so puzzling. Levi had never succumbed to the pleasures of the flesh with another person… how had his dream self even known what to do? It had felt so real, so right, that it was less like a dream than a long forgotten memory. And the man in his dream - Eren… that’s where things got really weird. For Eren was the first name of his mysterious and invisible host.

Several months ago, Levi had received a letter requesting his services. As if sure that he would agree, the count had included very detailed instructions, and almost against his will Levi accepted. His business was flourishing and profitable, and he didn’t need an elaborate order like this. He was tempted to argue that the count would make a lot more profit if he sold his belongings on the ground, instead of carting them all the way to London. But his interest was piqued. The provisional list of goods he received sounded promising - a lot of things would surely sell well to the bored and sated London audience. Levi was confident to leave his business in the very capable hands of his assistant while he was away. With modern steamboats and trains, a journey that once would have taken weeks could easily be done in a mere couple of days.

So, after a couple of more letters, Levi travelled to the Grand Duchy of Baden, following very accurate and detailed directions. At the last station, an unpretentious Brougham had awaited him, and he was whisked away through darkening woods to a secluded estate.

There, an immaculate butler greeted him in flawless English. Over the ruckus of the coachman unloading his suitcase, Levi could hear a faint gasp, and his eyes shot up to the gallery in search for the source of the sound. But the stairs and everything beyond lay in brooding shadows, out of reach of the lamps lighting the entrance hall. Still, he thought he could make out a retreating figure. Probably just a curious maidservant, he decided.

The butler, Braun by name, led him to his room and announced that dinner would be served in half an hour. He apologized that his lordship would not be able to personally greet his guest, but Levi had already known that. It was part of the agreement - he would only get written instructions, and while he would enjoy all the hospitality and amenities of his house, and was free to come and go as he pleased, he would never see or speak to his host in person. He was not to enter the count’s private rooms, otherwise he could roam the house and grounds to his heart’s content.

After dinner, Levi had asked for a quick tour of the house to get a first impression, and in the faint glow of candles and gaslights had been overwhelmed. No one would expect such riches in the household of a count, and in a fairly modest estate. Furniture, silverware, china, antique weapons and curios from all over the world - he would spend _months_ selling all this. One of the parlors had been particularly spooky, full of hunting trophies - the walls were covered in antlers and taxidermied heads, birds and small animals covered every surface, and instead of rugs the floor was taken by a multitude of furs and skins. A large lion, caught in an advancing pose, suspended mid-pounce for eternity, had been particularly impressive. Levi had no love for hunting, especially trophy hunting, and he felt sad for all these dead animals that had once roamed their world wild and free, still he couldn’t help marvelling.

It must have been the memory of this room, he reasoned, that induced his dream. Mixed with his curiosity for his unseen employer. Nothing more. He crawled back into bed and tried to drift off, but sleep eluded him for quite a while.

In the morning, he awoke feeling surprisingly rested. A servant brought him tea and informed him that a bath had been run for him. No doubt some poor maids had to get up at the asscrack of dawn to stoke the fire, heat up water and then heave up bucket after bucket through concealed passageways and stairs. Just so Levi could start his day with a nice hot bath.

He dressed and felt a twinge of disgust as he bound his silk puff and straightened the waistcoat. The man in the mirror looked like the perfect gentleman, nothing hinted at the debauched creature that had rutted into his host’s mattress like an animal in heat. The memory brought a shameful blush to his cheeks. As well as a rush of warmth to lower regions. Grimly, he fought it off.

After breakfast, Levi wanted to set to work, but he felt oddly distracted. He wandered through the many, many rooms with his ledger for a first rough estimation, but his eyes kept scanning the walls for portraits. Maybe there was one of the current holder of the title? As far as he knew, Graf Jaeger was unwed and childless. Should the family tree go into decline with him? Was that the reason for him to sell everything and move far away? Because he had no heir to his name?

One thing he could tell was that the Jaeger clan was exceptionally good looking. Even in flattering portraits, most noblemen looked sickly and inbred, fat and condescending. But here, he saw strength and pride, but also kindness. Most of the Jaeger ancestors were dark haired and tanned, which was outrageous for certain periods. Lean and fit, with intense eyes that seemed to watch the onlooker. Suddenly, Levi remembered strong limbs, smooth skin and burning green eyes. He shivered and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

When Braun hunted him down for lunch, Levi opted for just washing his hands. He was going to eat alone anyway, so he saw no point in formalities. As he followed the servant through the labyrinth of corridors to the dining room, Levi couldn’t resist a question.

“Your master, Lord Jaeger… what is he like?”

Braun paused and considered the question. “His lordship is a very kind master, Sir.”

“What I mean is, what are his habits? What does he usually do? Does he never see people?”

Braun looked down on him, letting him feel every ounce of the inappropriateness of his questions.

“We lead a fairly secluded life here. His lordship prefers to sleep during the day, and only wake at night. He lives very simply, so we are not a lot of servants. The daily routine may seem unusual for some, but none of us could wish for a better employer.”

He turned around and, without another word, led the rest of the way. When they passed an intersecting corridor, the slightly ajar door snapped shut.

Just the wind. Surely the wind. Although Levi saw the sliver of light at the crack underneath the door… and a shadow that interrupted it.

After lunch Levi sat to work again, but again he found himself staring at the portraits of long gone ancestors, generation upon generation of Jaegers. “Jäger”, he remembered, meant “hunter”. He thought of the trophy room. Huh, figured.

Some of the paintings seemed to pull at something deep within him, and he couldn’t even put a name to it. A jawline here, a quirked lip there, a pair of captivating eyes. He thought of the dream he had, but there was more to it. Something that was just beyond his grasp… a long forgotten memory? A déjà vu? It tugged at his heartstrings in ways that shouldn’t be possible. When had it ever been like him to fantasize about phantom lovers?

Frustrated with his wandering mind and the ominous atmosphere of the house, he decided to soothe his nerves with a brandy and a book from the library. All afternoon, he had felt like someone was lurking just out of eyesight. Watching. Waiting. It had felt like… being stalked by a predator. Something that was patient and calculating the prey’s next move. Something that was graceful and lethal beauty.

Clutching his glass of brandy, he skimmed the library shelves, inhaling the comforting smell of old paper and leather. His fingers lingered lovingly on smooth book spines, slid over embossed titles. He found a section with English books. They weren’t that many, but well chosen. Mostly classics, some modern poetry and novels. Suddenly, he came to a full stop, gaping at black Morocco with gilt borders and lettering. He knew the title, had read it himself recently and found it outrageous.

Dracula.

Levi’s head spun, and the brandy glass nearly escaped his fingers. No, no, no. That was silly. Delusional. A product of overactive imagination. But still… the parallels were there, weren’t they? A foreign nobleman, mysterious and withdrawn, ordering an Englishman into some godforsaken corner of the world under the guise of a profitable business, and what he really wanted was… was…

Levi stumbled to his room and locked the door. Wild eyes searched the room. He noticed the window open and rushed over to close it. Then he looked around once more. Noticed a new painting. Brought fluttering hands up to his mouth.

Impossible. It was impossible.

But it was unmistakably the man from Levi’s dream. Russet hair, unkempt even in a formal portrait. Green eyes as deep as the ocean. Warm smile. And something unfathomable, a tad of uncivilized fierceness.

Slowly, Levi crept forward, as if a sudden movement would break the spell. “Eren,” he whispered. “Eren.”

“So you do remember me?”, a soft voice asked.

Levi whipped around. Through a door disguised in the wall panelling, a man had entered, a man with green eyes and hair that was carelessly swept back from his forehead. Right now he was wearing a velvet housecoat, but for a split second Levi saw him wrapped in thick furs and leather, hair tousled and messy.

“Eren…” he breathed, and suddenly came back to his senses. “Forgive me, my Lord. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“No,” the count held out his hand, “not ‘my Lord’. Not for you. For you, it has always been, and will always be, Eren.” He smiled, but Levi could see the worry and insecurity creasing his brow.

“It is you… I dreamed about you,” Levi said.

“You didn’t dream. You remembered me.”

Levi moved a step closer, pulled by invisible strings. His heart felt ready to leap out of his throat. “You remember me too.” It was a statement, not a question.

Eren, too, took a step forward. They were within arm’s reach now. “As soon as I lay my eyes on you when I was in London last year. Then I remembered my little werecat. So beautiful and wild.”

“You hunted me.” Levi smiled. “And now you hunted me again.”

A worrying thought crossed his mind. The Dracula novel… had Eren quite literally hunted him down? And in that case, what had he planned? He backed down minutely.

“Eren… are you somehow allergic to garlic? Or kruzifixes? Do you feel an urge to suck out my life juices?”

Eren looked honestly puzzled. “What brought that up?”

“Well… you live in this weird estate, in the middle of nowhere, and you summoned me over here all the way from London, and you never come out during daylight…”

Realization dawned on the count’s features, and the corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile. “No, I’m not a vampire, Levi. Look behind you, in the mirror over the fireplace. Do you see me there?”

Reluctantly, Levi turned his back to Eren, and indeed he could see both of them clearly reflected in the mirror’s glass. Suddenly, Eren was right behind him, so close his breath washed over Levi’s neck. He shivered.

“Ever since seeing you, and planning all this, I couldn’t sleep properly. I was so worried you might deny me, or wouldn’t recognize me… and once you were here I wanted to make sure you remembered before approaching you. I didn’t want to frighten you.”

“Well, by doing that you did frighten me, for other reasons,” Levi retorted and turned again to face Eren. They were close now, so close he could feel the other’s warmth radiating off him. “I mean, you could have just addressed me back in London and saved us all this hassle?”

“Oh, but I thought it would be much more romantic this way. Plus, I wanted you in my lair.”

“Once a hunter, always a hunter, eh?” Levi smirked. He lay his hands on Eren’s shoulders and felt arms carefully circling his waist. “Now that you have me here… what do you want to do with me? My Lord?”

Eren’s eyes darkened at Levi addressing him like this, and when their lips met they didn’t even try for chaste and slow. It was heated and desperate, with messily laving tongues and moisture leaking from between their gliding lips. Within minutes they found themselves on the bed, and when the morning sun rose over carelessly discarded clothes and ruined sheets, Levi had a number of very clear ideas of what Eren had wanted to do with him.

Levi awoke and admired Eren’s sleeping face and morning stubble for a minute before he rose and yet again tried to clean himself as good as possible.

“I could get used to waking up to a sight like this.”

He turned around to find Eren propped up on one elbow and shamelessly ogling his ass.

“So you don’t dissolve in sunlight. I take that as another good sign.”

Eren’s eyes turned predatory.

“A vampire I may not be, but I certainly feel like sucking out some of your life juices.”

“Oh, do you now?” Levi grinned. “Then get down on your knees… my Lord.”


	3. FIRELIGHT by sugarplumsenpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy night. A power blackout. A fireplace. A couch. A blanket. Some candles. A bottle of wine. Perfect conditions for a night with the one you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to write a canonverse story for this challenge. I really did. But when I got Arlene0401's story and read her final sentence, this idea popped up in my head out of nowhere and simply demanded to be written. They're not really Levi and Eren for me this way, so far from their canon selves, but it's a writing exercise with fun as the main goal, so I thought a bit of a silly story won't hurt. That being said, thanks so much to everyone who laughed about this with me and supplied me with all the amazing fodder for this story. I had a great time with writing and hope you guys will enjoy this too. <3

“Then get down on your knees…my Lord.” 

Hand resting on Levi’s pyjamas-covered shin, Eren glanced up at Levi, only to meet a lifted eyebrow over an expectant glance. 

“Why are you stopping?” Levi demanded, his features softened by the cosy, warm glow surrounding them, and enticing body heat radiating off him in pleasant waves. 

He poked Eren’s ribs with a socked foot. “Go on.” 

The room was bathed in candlelight that cast out the blackness of the night, accompanied by a freshly lit fire in the hearth that sent its toasty warmth through the chilly living room. Outside the winter storm raged against the windows, blowing the first snow flakes over the city whose citizens seemed to have sought refuge from the elements. 

“Why am I stopping?” Eren repeated, stressing the last word in indignation.

“That’s what I said. We’re not even at the good part yet,” Levi teased. The flickering light painted his face in fleeting hues of gold, orange, and red. “Trust me, I can tell.”

“Uh-huh. Please, tell me: Why are we doing this again?” 

“Because the weather is awful, the power-supply is out, and it’s tradition anyway,” Levi reasoned with a calm tone. “And to be frank, I really enjoy your company.” 

Unable to hold back a warm smile at the words, Eren squeezed Levi’s leg. “I know it’s tradition, but you know that’s not what I meant.”

Levi replied with a faint twitch of his lips and moved his foot to poke Eren’s ribs once more. “Go on, love.”

With a compliant shrug of his shoulders, Eren took a sip of his wine from one of the half-emptied glasses on the coffee table before directing his attention back to the book in his hands. 

Apparently placated, Levi shifted his position on the couch they were laying on, facing each other, and rearranged the blanket that covered the both of them. It had long become a part of their evening routine to read to each other before going to sleep. It was so much better than watching TV, so much more comfortable, and simply so nice. They took turns in choosing the books to read, and Levi had a wonderful sense in literature that went from highly sophisticated to ridiculously funny, from thoughtful to light. 

Today’s choice, however, well…it was something else entirely. 

Truth to be told, it already had been an affront to Eren’s eyes before he’d even opened it. With the evidently photoshopped painting on its front that showed a ridiculously muscular male couple in spare clothing. Tangled in a highly suggestive pose, they posed under a full moon, and the bat against the silhouette of a castle looked downright eerie as far as Eren was concerned. Bats shouldn’t smile like that. The book’s back wasn’t much better with its aggressively purple colouring and the angry yellow letters on it, promising  _ “hot, gay romance like you never experienced before,” _ in a somewhat wavy font.

At least that last part of the statement is true, Eren thought to himself. Still, it had been Levi’s turn to pick, and Eren had accepted the challenge without complaining. 

Up until now anyway. 

He took a bracing sigh and read on. “The Count moaned and crouched down obediently. His loins were burning already and his mouth watered wantonly as he unwrapped his lover’s pulsating member with caring affection. He knew he himself was gifted with a huge package, but going by the bulge in front of him, he was in for a sweet surprise.” 

Eren flicked his eyes at Levi, but instead of seeming offended at the wording or at least adequately amused, his small, concentrated frown let nothing on. So Eren turned his attention back to the page. 

“And the Count was right. It was a gorgeous cock: long and hard and  _ massive _ and the raven moaned as it sprang out and smacked right into his face. It smelled like lust and heat and it twitched in the moonlight. Thick veins were running over it and its tip looked at him with a lush drop of glistening precome, begging to be taken. He couldn’t wait to taste it and hopefully to be fucked by it too. Hard.” 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. This is horrible!” 

Levi smirked, eyes shining in the dim light. “I know. Isn’t it fun.”

“Is it?” Eren asked, frowning.

“Is it not?” Levi lifted an eyebrow. The mirth that was still tugging at his lips made Eren chuckle, despite himself. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he conceded. “I guess it is. Okay, let’s see.” 

“Mm.” Snuggling even closer, Levi reached for Eren’s foot under the blanket and began massaging it with gentle pressure. 

In an attempt to keep his voice as serious as he could, Eren continued. “The raven tasted delicious, looked down at him with lust, and the Count relished at the feeling of the hard, hot cock in his mouth, feeling his own one eagerly throbbing between his legs, enjoying the constriction and hating it alike. 

“‘Yes,’ his lover groaned and his eyes burnt into his own like two glowing furnaces. ‘Lick me, you’re so good! I want to fuck your mouth.’”

“Classy.” Levi snorted drily, pressing his thumb carefully into the curve of Eren’s foot, and Eren grinned.

“It didn’t last long. The Count was too greedy. He took the tasty cock in as far as he could and sucked and swallowed, sucked and swallowed. Fe felt hands grabbing his hair and yanking at it with wild enthusiasm, ordering him to go faster, and like this they wildly fought for dominance until the raven came with a loud cry and spurted his semen all over the aristocrat’s face. He tasted so good and the Count had to press his hand against his crotch to keep himself from exploding too. No one ever had tasted so good. 

“Oh, dear,” Eren groaned, hiding his closed eyes behind his hand before rubbing his heated face. “Who  _ wrote _ this?!” He glowered at the book. “No, wrong question: Who  _ printed _ this?” 

He couldn’t tell if to simply laugh and read on, or to rip the filth apart and throw it into the flames nearby so he’d never have to touch or see it again. “This is even worse than Fifty Shades of Grey.”

“Ghost Writer,” Levi answered, then paused. Frowned. “I at least hope so.”

“Hm.”

“What happens next?”

Eren startled. “You really want me to go on?” Scowling, as if the trashy novel had insulted him personally, he lifted it and turned it in his hands to glare once more at the—false and very undeserved—praising words on its cover. 

“Hm, you read it so nicely.”

“Where did you even get it?” Eren asked. “Seriously. I want to know.”

“At the store,” Levi deadpanned. 

“No shit. They still sell these…book things?”

Gently pinching Eren’s big toe, Levi smirked. “I thought it would be fun for a change.” 

Eren appreciated the thought, he really did. Still. “There must be better sex stories out there,” he insisted. “The internet alone must be filled with well-written porn. But this…I’m sorry. It’s rubbish!”

“You’re cute.”

Eren frowned. “How’s that even relevant?”

Levi blinked, hands stilling in their movements. 

“What!?” Eren stared back. 

After one more second of silence, Levi put Eren’s foot down under the blanket with an untelling look on his face and wordlessly bent forward to take the book out of Eren’s willing hands. His own index finger transferred between the pages where Eren’s had marked their progress before while his other hand reached for his reading glasses on the coffee table. 

Relieved to be freed from reading duty for the night, or at least hoping so, Eren expectantly scuttled into a more comfortable position with a grateful sigh. Despite the content of what was about to come, Levi’s voice was smooth and low, always formed the words in a gentle bass. Eren loved listening to Levi reading out to him, enjoyed that pleasant hum vibrating against his legs and through the rest of his body. 

“‘God, that was great,’ the Count sighed, smearing the remains of the come over his sexy lips and licking it away with an eager tongue that lewdly wrapped around his fingers,” Levi began. 

“His eyes shone bright after their foreplay, and the raven shivered at the sight, his just emptied cock still hard in excitement.” 

With nothing else to do than to listen and with empty hands on top of that, Eren took over the task to rub Levi’s feet, earning himself a brief, thankful wriggle of toes as Levi continued. He always read so slowly, as if to take careful attention to every syllable and Eren smiled relaxedly as the words mingled with the quiet crackles from the fire. 

“The Count looked beautiful when he kneeled like this, like a delicious meal that begged to be tasted in return. And god…if the Count was so skilled with his tongue alone, what could he do with his cock?”

Pausing briefly, Levi shot Eren an observant look over his glasses before he proceeded with his reading. 

“‘Yes, that was great,’ the raven said, regarding the thick bulge in the Count’s trousers with greedy eyes. Enormous. Oh, yes, he looked absolutely enormous. ‘Maybe I should return the favour,’ he offered hungrily. ‘Suck your cock until you can’t stand it any longer and beg me to let you come. I bet it looks pretty too.’

“‘Mh,’ gasped the Count, ‘I’d rather proceed to the real fucking.’”

Eren swallowed. He should have known—should have remembered—that Levi was able to do things with his voice that were simply unfair. It was like dark, smooth velvet that caressed his skin like a luxurious summer breeze. And to Eren’s horror and delight alike, the bastard even sighed and moaned and made each word sound like pure, well, sex. Eren’s neck started to prickle and as he felt his body heat up, he suddenly knew the cause for Levi being  _ this _ warm next to him as well.

In an attempt not to squirm, Eren cleared his throat. “Darling?”

The knowing smirk that met him over the appalling book didn’t help. “Shh, I’m reading.”

In playful revenge Eren dug his thumb right into Levi’s foot where he knew there was a particularly ticklish spot. 

He only got rewarded with a jerk of the leg while Levi feigned exasperation. “You’re distracting, love. Would you please hold still and let me continue? This is the good part I was telling you about earlier, you see? I bet he’s soon pulling out his bratwurst or something.”

Eren chuckled. “You know, if you wanted to fuck, you could have just said so. It’s not that I would have minded.”

“But you like it. Don’t you?” It wasn’t a question. Levi’s piercing eyes appeared to be like molten silver in the light of the fire. They held Eren in place and made him shiver under their scrutiny, sending pleasant goosebumps up his thighs and neck. It wasn’t fair, just wasn’t fair!

The silence stretched before Eren eventually admitted: “I like your voice.”

“Hm. Stop fidgeting and let me read, then. And no touching yourself.”

Eren groaned and stared at the ceiling for mercy. This would be a long, hard night. 


	4. SLEEP by shulkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes from a long cryosleep to find out that his ship and crew are gone. He has been rescued and restored by otherworldly beings. Except the memory of a man he loves haunts him and he can’t help but think that this place might not be the paradise it appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super nervous about my fic for this collab because it's a little spooky and esoteric. ^_^;;; I hope you guys like my addition! ENJOY ERERIS.....IN SPACE!!!
> 
> My tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Warnings: brief mention of sex, memory issues, aliens

“…A long, hard night.”

“…One long sleep.”

“To be out there so long…”

Levi caught snippets of conversations, but they always seemed just out of reach, as if whispered just behind his ear only for them to be snatched by the wind. His eyes rolled behind his eyelids, body tensing for a fight and then relaxing. He was floating, his body suspended in the stars, cradled by the infinite night. The light surrounded him and enveloped him.

With a start, he woke, gasping for air.

A shimmering cloth lay over Levi’s face like a shroud. He reached up and pulled it down. Sitting up on the smooth table, he found himself in the center of a white room.

“You were asleep for so long,” said an ethereal voice to his right.

He whipped his head around to look at the source. Hovering in the air was a creature, but what kind Levi couldn’t tell. It appeared to be made of the purest light, so much so that it nearly blinded him. As he blinked at it, the light dimmed to make it easier on his eyes and he could almost make out a face.

“One long night of rest,” the creature continued.

“I…where am I?”

“Safe. We found you floating in space in your cryosleep pod. There was wreckage all around. Your ship must have been destroyed while your crew slept.”

“The others?” Levi said whipping his head around.

“I’m sorry but we didn’t find any others.”

“Well we need to go back to find them.”

“It is possible they have perished. Levi, you have been asleep for hundreds, possibly thousands of years.

Thousands of years? That was impossible, it had to be impossible.

“We were afraid to wake you for the first hundred, worried your body may go into shock, so we waited until you were stronger, transferred you to one of our sleep pods. There you rested.”

“I had…the strangest dreams,” Levi said, putting his hand to his head.

What had they been about? He remembered the heat of fire, the eyes of a predator on him, a warm smile and eyes that crinkled at the corners. He remembered a body against him. They were all like pieces of a whole, if only he could see beyond.

“We didn’t want your sleep to be painful so we fed you happy images, things we thought would be pleasing to you.”

 _Eren_.

“Eren!” Levi remembered suddenly, stumbling out of bed. “Eren! Where is Eren?”

The creature appeared taken aback but quickly recovered. “Yes, I will take you to Eren.”

Now it was Levi’s turn to be taken aback.

“Come,” the creature said, floating ahead.

Levi padded down pristine labyrinthine hallways, where he passed many more of the creatures. All paused to greet him. They were friendly, but they did not linger. He marveled at the cleanliness of this place. Not a single speck of dust. They arrived at their destination, a round room with blinding white cathedral ceilings. In the center of this vaulted place, Levi caught sight of a familiar figure suspended like a trapeze artist. For a moment, Levi held his breath, daring to believe, but when it turned, he realized it was a machine. It was humanoid in shape, but had no legs, instead thick black cables and cords dangled it from the ceiling like a spider. It paid no attention to their approach, busy flitting from pod to pod, like a hummingbird zipping around a flower garden.

“The E.R.E.N.” Levi’s host explained. “Our artificial intelligence. The E.R.E.N. programed all of the dreams you experienced.”

“But…Eren. _My_ Eren,” Levi said, his face falling.

“All manufactured by an algorithm.”

At Levi’s face, the creature fluttered. “We apologize, we never meant to cause you distress.”

“No it’s…I’m sorry, I still don’t understand.”

They explained it to him slowly and carefully.

Earth was gone. Destroyed. Scattered into dust like so many worlds before her. Any hope of getting back to his people was lost. He had nothing waiting for him. When they found Levi, he was hanging by a thread, a faint distress signal in the emptiness of space. They kept him asleep for years, trying to rebuild his nervous system until he was strong enough to move to their healing pods. The process was painful, so they filled his dreams with pleasant things, things they thought he would like. They didn’t want him to be lonely.

It had felt so real. Levi could remember the taste of Eren on his lips. Although, the harder he tried to remember, the faster the memory slipped away. After a while he thought it must have been just as they said, nothing but a dream.

He tried to occupy his time. The creatures who rescued him filled the place with things they thought he might like. There was no shortage of fresh food, much better than the dehydrated rations he ate onboard the ship. He spent his days jogging through lush gardens and exploring the vast data libraries. This place had seemingly everything. Except others. There were no other people or creatures of any other kind. His hosts left him to his own devices. It was a beautiful but lonely paradise. 

One day he found his feet heading towards the E.R.E.N. He lingered behind a pillar, observing its movements.

“Do you have any questions?” it asked suddenly.

Levi stepped out and moved a little closer.

“I’m about to begin neural regeneration. You may watch.” The E.R.E.N. turned back to its patients.

He hovered over a pod and Levi dared take a step closer. There was a woman inside with pale blonde hair placed carefully around her shoulders. E.R.E.N. tapped the pod with one of the nubs on his long spindly fingers. A screen rose and Levi went to stand in front of it. The E.R.E.N tapped the pod again and the woman in the pod grimaced in pain as a grid of green lines mapped over her body, scanning her and starting the process of healing. It must be incredibly painful. Levi looked up at the screen to see a calming beach scene. Seeing through the women’s eyes, a tan freckled woman leaned forward to kiss her as the sun set in the background.

The sunset and the beach looked so familiar. Levi could remember Eren taking him there. He had wanted to make love in the sand and Levi refused telling him there was nothing less sexy than sand in your asscrack. Levi snorted a little at the memory, then felt a pang as he realized it was just as fake as the one he was witnessing now.

“Do you keep a record of the memories you show people?” Levi asked E.R.E.N.

It whirred for a moment and then in its mechanical voice spoke, “Yes. Would you like to see?”

<*>

“This is Captain Erwin Smith of the U.S.S. Wings of Liberty, First Mate Levi Ackerman-Jaeger, Chief Engineer Mike Zacharius, Chief Science Officer Hanji Zoe, Junior Engineer Nanaba Zacharius, Junior Science Officer Bernard Moblit—all veterans of multiple missions going back over the past three years—and oh, yes, Ensign Eren Ackerman-Jaeger on his first mission.”

“Awww,” Nanaba said, batting her eyelashes.

Hanji let out a loud laugh that bounced around the control room as Moblit checked their harness. He tugged on Eren’s and then settled in himself.

“Respectfully, sir,” Eren said, sounding very green around the gills and gripping the straps tightly. “Fuck off.”

This only made Hanji laugh even more. They were always giddy before a mission, laughter masking their nerves. There was chatter as Moblit gave the signal that everyone was strapped in and Mike sniffed the air, declaring that it smelled like space ass.

“Your language must be rubbing off on your husband,” Erwin tsked at Levi. “Ready thrusters.”

Erwin took control of the docking procedures and suddenly a hush fell throughout the cabin. Levi used the little mirror on the control board to look back at Eren. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply like they taught in training. Most accidents happened upon docking or disengaging. It took two pilots and two very steady sets of hands. Levi would trust no one else to do it but Erwin. One day, he thought, maybe Eren would be Levi’s copilot, but until he had a few more tours of service, he would just have to watch. This was what Levi was best at after all, this was his element. And he wanted his husband to have a front row seat.

“Docking mechanism disengaged,” Erwin said. “Maintain thrusters.”

“Copy,” Levi replied.

Erwin retracted the antechamber, carefully avoiding the sides. It was like a game of operation—remove the funny bone without touching the sides or else the whole ship could explode. All while Levi slowly guided the ship backwards.

“Antechamber successfully locked,” Erwin said, but there was no time to celebrate. “Proceed with departure.”

Levi took over, his hands guiding the ship backwards away from the space station. When he’d gotten about a mile out, the ship slowly rotated. The last of humanity winked out of sight and they were facing the great expanse of nothingness.

“Readying hyperspace,” Erwin continued, as if they weren’t about to be slingshot across the universe in a tin can.

“Path is clear, we shouldn’t have any obstacles,” Hanji said, from their station.

“Making the leap,” Levi said, guiding the ship forward.

This was Eren’s first hyperspace trip and he looked positively ill from the little mirror Levi watched. Levi waited and then felt the signature jolt. It always pulled straight from the gut before stabilizing. Each time Levi had thought the ship would fall apart and each time it rattled, knocking Mike’s dancing Hawaiian lady bobbing about, shaking the controls, and blurring the stars into nothing. Levi remembered not to clench his teeth and then—“

“Jump to hyperspace successful,” Erwin said, sounding out of breath. “Crew?”

Mike gave a thumbs up. Nanaba flipped the visor and gasped for air.

“Moblit threw up in his helmet again,” Hanji informed them.

Levi undid his helmet and rose halfway out of his chair before Eren met him first and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

“That was amazing,” Eren whispered. “You’re amazing.”

Both jumped as Hanji put their arms around them.

“This is so touching,” Hanji said, resting their chin on Levi’s shoulder.

Levi scowled, but Eren burst into joyous laughter and embraced Hanji and each of the other crew members in turn. They had made it. They were here.

Each one stepped into their cryosuits. Eren gave Levi one last sleepy look after taking his pills.

“I wish we could share a cryopod,” Eren yawned.

Levi lowered him into the cool blue liquid. “Shush now, don’t fight it.”

“Promise me you’ll be right here when you wake up?”

“I promise,” Levi said, tucking stray strands of hair behind his ears.

He didn’t want to admit it but he didn’t want to go to sleep in his own pod so far from Eren. It was going to be a long, hard night.

<*>

Levi woke in his bed. Where was he? Last he had remembered he was looking at the screen at a memory of him and the manufactured ‘Eren’ on the beach. And now here he was in bed? Dreaming about Eren? How had he gotten to the bed? How many days had it been since he had visited the sleeping people and the E.R.E.N.? All time seemed to blur together here. He was having trouble gauging the days. He scratched out a mark on the wall next to his bed.

“The human brain is made of models,” the light creature explained to him. “You took our prototype and created a similar dream based on the others. It is to be expected. If they continue to cause you distress we can remove them.”

It made sense. It sounded like something Hanji would say. Of course that Hanji was also probably a fabrication. But why would they use such an obnoxious presence for his recovery pod?

Levi nodded, but inwardly he told himself to not trust the creatures with any more of these dreams.

Sometimes the dreams made no sense, he was a hunter, he was being hunted, he was thrown into many different places and times that could not exist. And then these dreams began to permeate into reality. He could see Eren in a castle, or flying through the air, then racing through the garden. One night he remembered their lovemaking, quiet in the stillness of the ship, their sighs barely audibly above the hum of the ship’s engine. If this was madness, Levi didn’t know if he could break free of it. He didn’t know if he wanted too.

Other times the dreams were sharp and so clear.

He saw Eren rising from the library, still in his cryosuit. He coughed up blue liquid and stumbled towards Levi.

“What’s wrong?” Eren finally rasped. “We’ve woken up early? Why?”

Levi saw another version of himself stumble forward gripping the cryopod—no—the ladder of the library—no the cryopod. “Don’t know.”

“We’ve stumbled upon a ghost ship,” Erwin spoke from behind Levi and he whirled around.

The image of Erwin walked forward as Levi backed up further into the wall.

“Hanji said there are signs of life, but none are human. We’re going to investigate. Clean up and then meet us on the bridge for a meeting,” Erwin ordered.

“Probably rats,” Levi murmured to himself the as the image of himself said the same thing. He felt as if he were reciting lines from a play he’d seen performed long ago. He knew the staging, how Erwin would rub at his arm where the prosthetic started and he knew the words out of Eren’s mouth next.

“What if it’s something new?” Eren asked, looking apprehensive. “Something we’ve never seen before?”

“Sorry?” asked one of the light beings and the vision in front of Levi thinned and disappeared like a painting left out in the rain.

Funny how Levi hadn’t noticed it before. He frowned and it continued to hover there.

“Nothing,” he said.

When he returned to his bed, the mark on the wall was gone and Levi couldn’t tell if he’d never made it to begin with or if it had been erased just like any trace of dirt in this place.

<*>

“Would you like to watch more memories?” the E.R.E.N. asked.

“No,” Levi said firmly. “I think…I think you or these creatures…I think they put me back wrong. I don’t—I can’t seem to remember things as well. I can’t keep track of time. I feel like Eren, _my_ Eren, is alive. Can you…can you do a scan? Make sure they didn’t miss anything?”

Kenny, Levi’s uncle, had always told him that when the mind starts to go you need to always trust your gut, and somewhere deep inside of him Levi knew something was terribly wrong. Except he couldn’t even remember if Kenny was real or simply another fabrication. Another ghost.

“There was a ghost ship,” Levi remembered as he stepped into the regeneration pod.

“One of many memories that we programmed for you,” E.R.E.N. said as the green grid appeared over Levi’s body. “Please lay still, this won’t hurt.”

 _Sleep_. The creatures told him. _When you wake all will be well. Just one more night of rest._

Levi’s limbs became heavy and he yawned.

“Promise me you’ll be here when I wake up,” Levi repeated, brows contracting.

The screen attached to Levi’s pod rose—as did all of the screens attached to the many other pods arranged in a circle around E.R.E.N.’s hub.

Eren’s face appeared on screen, pinched and frantic. “Levi, don’t go to sleep. It wants you to go to sleep! Don’t do it! Fight it! You need to fight it!”

Eren. Eren on their wedding day. Eren messing with the spray in their shower. Eren running his fingers down Levi’s spine. Eren’s eyes and how green they always were. Eren crying. Why was Eren crying?

He needed to get up.

“If you don’t fight you can’t win! Fight it, Levi!”

“I don’t want to go to sleep,” Levi said, struggling to fight the weight pulling him down, nails digging into the side of the smooth pods. “Eren needs me. I don’t want to sleep!”

The giant E.R.E.N. swooped down like a spider, its many arms encircling Levi as it whispered in his ear.

_“What makes you think you’re awake?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments! And also leave a comment on the wonderful works that follow and precede my own! They are all so amazing and unique, I love you guys so much!!! ;A; Such wonderful inspiration to be able to collab with my favorite authors and people!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls kudos, comment, and subscribe! The next chapter by a whole different author will be up as soon as possible ^_^


End file.
